reaver_zombies_ai_dungeonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Current List of known S-Class Reaver
Living Butch, the Tunnel Snake Discovered by a gamer, and named after a character from one of his favorite games, this S-Class Reaver appears to be a giant black snake of unknown species that stretches over 2 and a half miles. Our top scientists theorize that is was initially a snake that had been hit by a car, and fused with a large portion of I-40 ouside of Albuquerque, New Mexico. Currently located in what used to be Las Lunas, New Mexico. Estimated mass of 130,000 tons. Wormwood As the name suggests, this S-Class Reaver is made of an estimated 75 tons of rotting wood. It appears to be a humanoid shaped Reaver. The reason this is not classified as a high tier A-Class is because of its regenerative properties which are looked over in Event A01. The RMS Titanic This S-Class Reaver is an estimated 50,000 tons, and has behavior much like a predatory fish. It is unknown how the hull had come back together. Any on water transportation through the given area of the Atlantic ocean is PROHIBITED. The Grave Titan This Reaver is most likely the missing Arlington National Cemetery resurrected. It has an amassed humanoid form. A nickname given to this S-Class Reaver by a group of locals is "Hogaak", named after a card in a card game named "Magic the Gathering" do to its resemblance to the cards art. Occasionally drops small groups of low tier Reaver from its mouth that follow it, creating the largest known group of Reaver. Project Iron Man First spotted by General #48, Also known as "General Ashiok" by his battalion, this is the remains of an experimental exoskeleton fused to the remains of the last user. The chassis was created from a meteoric steel discovered in the meteor that had destroyed Arkada California on impact before the war. It was initially developed as a weapon to be used against the Chinese and Russians in the third world war. The known stats for this exoskeleton were that it was roughly 9' 2", 12 tons, and had a crushing force upwards of 60 tons. Currently located near the ruins of Los Angeles California. Eliminated Subject 813 The first S-Class Reaver spotted. It was a Reaver that had managed to fuse itself to a retired Sherman tank that had been taken from an museum 3 months after the zombie infection had started. In it's wake, it had left a path of mass destruction. Eventually, The Foundation had been capable to get a missile silo online and had been able to launch the nuke within at Subject 813, destroying it. The crater left behind the nuke is located in Yakima, Washington. The Thunderbird This was a S-Class Reaver that had been an eagle that had theoretically flew into a power transformer. It was capable of releasing high power electrical bolts towards its targets. It was eventually killed by automatic AA canons that were stationed at a near military base. Category:Reaver